Silly Lovers
by maunderficlets
Summary: They're much sillier than everyone around them assumes they are. AoKaga. I hope you like fluffy cheese cause you're bouts to get some.


**Notes**: These two need more fluffy fics, I have no doubt they'd be silly goobers when they're alone. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy! :)

**Warnings**: Possible OOC-ness, fancy run-on sentences, fluff. Lots and lots of cheesy fluff. I hope you like fluffy cheese cause you're bouts to get some. Also typos D:

**Disclaimer**: No characters or lyrics are mine and no copyright infringement intended.

Whenever someone finds out that Bakagami and Ahomine, two power forwards who are nothing alike except that they really are, have started _that_ sort of relationship, they shake their heads and mumble something along the lines of, "How have you not _killed_ each other yet?"

Which you can't blame anyone for thinking, since they do tend to argue more than is probably healthy- stupid quibbles, really, that just happen to turn into fist fights more often than not because Aomine is a lazy asshole and Kagami is sometimes too sensitive, but they've learned to adjust and meet half way, a surprisingly mature step that even Kuroko still can't believe actually happened.

But what people don't realize is that for every time they bruise one another's faces with their fists, there's them nursing each other's wounds with much gentler hands, and for every harsh word exchanged, there are cheesy lines and genuine words of love shared between heated, devoted kisses. And then there's them laying in bed, shoulders resting against each other other and hands intertwined as they talk for hours about favorites and everything and nothing, and they're much sillier than everyone around them assumes they are.

For example, there was the one time Kagami waxed the kitchen floor but before he could tell Aomine, the taller teen's sock-clad feet were sliding and he was flailing in the air for a good ten seconds before falling face first onto the tile. Kagami didn't stop laughing until the leg of his sweatpants slipped between his foot and the floor and he, too, found himself frantically throwing his limbs about before he crashed onto the ground, and then they were both cackling and crying on top of each other, until no sound was even coming out and they were clapping their hands together like dim-witted seals.

Or when Aomine suggested they have a movie night at least once a month. Kagami was incredulous at first because it's incredibly unlike the tanned boy to bring up things like date nights. His suspicions are rewarded when the first movie they watch is "Die Hard IV: Big Titty Bitches," and Aomine, nursing a possible broken rib from where Kagami's fist had collided with his stomach, isn't allowed to come to bed until he's promised that Kagami can pick the next movie, which turns out to be 'Moulin Rouge,' much to Aomine's chagrin. That is, until he noticed how Kagami was mouthing along with the lyrics and that his eyes were bright as they watched the screen, and the romantic musical suddenly didn't seem like such a waste of time.

Or like two weeks after that. Kagami asks Aomine, who is spread out and napping on Kagami's bed, for the third time in an hour to _please_, just put your dirty socks in the hamper, so Aomine calls him a nagging housewife which of course makes Kagami fume and storm out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Aomine hears clanking from the kitchen and he growls- there's no way he's getting a nap now- so he drags himself from the bedroom to flop onto the couch, his arms dangling over the back as he watches the redhead's tense shoulders angrily begin to prepare dinner. Aomine is silent, trying to think of the best way to defuse the situation, when he opens his mouth and-

"_All you need is love..._"

Kagami's back freezes when the English lyrics, sung in perfect turn in that deep, silky voice, fill his ears. He looks at Aomine for a second, shock dripping off his face because, 'Aomine can sing?' and Aomine thinks he's going to take the bait, but Kagami just huffs and turns back to what he was doing. Aomine's eyebrow ticks in annoyance, but he leans further over the back of the couch.

"_All you need is love..._" he begins again, smirking as Kagami stills a second time, setting down the knife but not turning around. Aomine's smirk grows as he sees Kagami's ears begin to turn red.

"..._A girl has got to eat_..."

It's so quiet and whispered that Aomine barely catches it, but the way Kagami's neck is red now, too, tells Aomine that the words were definitely said.

"_All you need is love_..." Aomine continues, hopping over the couch and slowly sauntering his way over to Kagami, still turned away and tense.

"_Or she'll end up on the street_-" Kagami replies, slightly louder this time, but Aomine is close enough now to see a frown still rests on the redhead's lips.

Aomine leans his head against Kagami's shoulder and sings into his ear, "_All you need is l-o-o-ove._"

Looking at him out of the corner of his eye, his face flushed and unsure, because he really can't figure out what Aomine is trying to do here, Kagami says, "_Love is just a game_."

Kagami jumps as Aomine suddenly spins him around, grips his hips and pulls him forward- "_I was made for loving you, baby, you were made for loving me_-"

"Oi, what are you-"

"That is _not_ how the song goes, Bakagami."

"I-I know how the song goes, Ahomine, that's not what I-"

"Then you know your next line, don't you?" Aomine asks, cocking his head and looking down at Kagami with challenging, expecting eyes.

Kagami grinds his teeth together, face growing even redder and he refuses to meet Aomine's eyes, but he bites out, "_The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee_."

Aomine blinks down at him in shock, genuinely surprised by how clear and, for lack of a better word, _beautiful _Kagami's voice is as he sings and he wants _more_ of him, more of them like this. He tilts Kagami's head back, running his thumb over the other's lips. "_Just one night, just one night..._"

Kagami stares back, wide-eyed and adorable. "_Th-there's no way, cause you can't pay._"

"_We could be heroes, just for one day_!" Aomine shouts, throwing his arms out dramatically with a flourih and finally, _finally_, Kagami breaks out into laughter, loud and roaring, all anger forgotten.

"You missed half the song, Ahomine!"

Aomine pouts at him and flicks him in the forehead. "Hey, I've only seen it once, give me a break."

Wiping tears from his eyes, Kagami lifts his head, grinning, all teeth and joy. "_Though nothing will keep us together..._"

"_We could steal time, just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever._" Aomine grins back and pulls Kagami into his chest by the elbow, their voices mixing and blending, complimenting each other just like Kagami and Aomine compliment one another in ways no one expected they would.

"_You're gonna be bad for business, I can tell._" Kagami quotes with embellishment in perfect English before pulling Aomine's lips down to meet his, where they suck and lick and draw moans from the other man. When they part, a second of silence passes as red stares into blue, admiring and soaking one another in, and then they laugh until they fall into the bed and into each other.

It's not such a bad thing that people don't know how silly of lovers they are, Aomine contemplates afterwards as he brushes Kagami's bangs aside and lays a soft kiss to his forehead, damp with sweat, and Kagami pulls his hand down to playfully bite his wrist.

Because that just means that these precious moments are theirs and theirs alone to share, and that is something they're both wholeheartedly okay with.

A/N: I want everyone to know that without the author's notes, this fic is 6969 characters, which just makes me so happy because I'm 5.

Headcanon: Aomine and Kagami both have incredible singing talent but are only comfortable singing in front of each other.


End file.
